hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Hammerhead Shark
For the Hungry Shark World variants, see here (smooth), and here (great). "The Hammerhead is a cunning hunter. It has a ferocious bite and can grow to a large size." ''- In game description The '''Hammerhead Shark' is a shark that made its debut in Hungry Shark: Night, as a shark that had to be purchased with real-life money, and as of now, unavailable, watching ads to earn credits. In Hungry Shark Evolution, the Hammerhead is the third standard shark to be unlocked. It can grow up to 6 meters, and can descend to a maximum depth of 200 meters. Cost The Hammerhead Shark costs 6,000 coins to unlock, or 60 gems. Abilities The Hammerhead Shark is moderately powerful, and can consume a broad range of prey. It can eat lionfish and other hammerhead sharks in addition to the Mako Shark's diet. The Hammerhead Shark has a decent Bite skill even at level one, consuming most prey in under a second. His diet gives him a chance versus all the common enemies in non-deep areas. The Hammerhead Shark has an extensive boost meter. This enables it to take on the first and second giant crabs with ease, although the third to fourth crabs may be quite a struggle. The Hammerhead's large mouth allows it to swallow large quantities of prey with a single bite, such as numerous fish or stingrays. Missions Diet : Note: this list includes the Hammerhead's natural prey and not the ones available to it during a Gold Rush. * Tropical fish * Barracuda * Humans * Enemy Reef Sharks * Deflated pufferfish * Crabs * Giant Crabs * Flying Fish * Tuna * Angler fish * Stingrays * Enemy Hammerhead sharks * Lion fish * Sardines Pros & Cons Pros * Ability to eat lionfish and enemy Hammerhead sharks. * Good stats and capabilities. * Broad diet. * Can outrun predators. * High-yield mission rewards. * Can consume multiple creatures at once. * Medium health capacity & boost capacity. Cons * Medium health drain. * Spawns very far away from the center of the map. * Quite expensive to unlock and upgrade. * Levels up slowly. * Helpless on land. * Quite slow compared to the lower level sharks. Inspiration The Hammerhead shark is based off of the actual Hammerhead shark (obviously). Trivia *The Hammerhead Shark is a very popular choice for early players for battling Giant Crabs, as the Hammerhead Shark has reasonable damage and boost capacity, and is also an appropriate size. Its size makes it less prone to the pincers of the Giant Crab. *The Hammerhead Shark seems to be a popular base shark for special babies and fan theories. *Hammerhead Shark requires 10000 points to trigger Gold Rush. *According to the Hungry Shark official social media account, the Hammerhead's name is Bruno. Twitter * In Hungry Shark World, the two types (Smooth and Great) differ in size and stats by a lot. In Evolution, however, the one, and only, Hammerhead Shark is quite strong. References Navigation Category:Sharks Category:Standard Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark: Night Category:Weak Sharks Category:Underwater Category:Out-water Category:Strong Sharks Category:Gem-costing item Category:Coin-costing item Category:Sharks with enemy versions Category:Medium Sharks Category:Hammerhead shark Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks Category:The sharks from octonauts Category:Sharks from octonauts Category:Fish Category:Template documentation